Dilemma
by GalopaWXY
Summary: [EN] Yaoi. When Seto Kaiba realizes his love for Atemu obstacles to the couple of Tea and Yugi, he is ready to back away, but the yami is not willing to let him go. Meanwhile, the vampires are gathering in the shadows...


Introduction

_Ok, first of all, this is my first fanfic on YGO, and I'm willingly choosing to do it in English, though I'm not a native speaker at all. I think there are more American and Japanese yaoi lovers than anywhere else, and since I don't speak Japenese either…I'm SO glad it's done ! I can't believe I actually just completed my longest piece of writing in English ! Anyway, some people will probably get mad at me because I'm pairing Tea and lil' Yugi, others because Jou is not with Kaiba, or because Kaiba is not the usual bad guy who abuses Jou or Yugi etc.… or even because not all "main" characters appear in it. Some of you guys might also complain because I'm more interested in my story than in describing sex between the two couples I chose. And last, I tried to respect as much as I could all of the characters' personality, hope I succeeded…Kaiba is a mess, but I think that's it. Ye be warned ! Hope you like bad endings, too..._

GalopaWXY

* * *

**- Dilemma -**

I can shuffle my deck as many times as you want, my Dark Magician will always come back on top.

This familiar talk was held by the most powerful duelist of the world, the very one who beat at its game even the creator or the cards : Yu-gi-oh - or rather, in this very instant, his alter-ego, yami-Yugi. Out in the Sun, in the chaos of the ancient Battle City mall, he was facing one of the best dueler he'd ever seen. His opponent was short, wore a white businessman suit, with a large black cloak moving in the wind. His hair was pale green. Up until this point,_he_ was actually winning the duel, but the pharaoh had cleverly turned the game around, using his eternal Dark Magician card. He then summoned the winged dragon of Ra, and even with his opponent's terrible Dragon Centaur, there was nothing the small man could do. As his most powerful monster was torn down to ashes by Yugi's god card, he smiled and lowered his head in a respectful salute to the winner.

- You indeed merit that title that I heard of you in the medias, "the most powerful and undefeated young boy ever in the history of the Shadow Game". I have been honored to duel you.

The yami was still sweating with excitement and heat as he terminated the holograms. He gave his opponent a content smile, delighted to defeat someone who did not kneel to him after his last monster was sent to the graveyard.

- Tank you. You fought very well, Throiga. Wherever you come from, your people are good adversaries, for you're not the first I face, replied the yami with no intention of threat whatsoever.

The man blinked. His brother had been a less good looser than himself, and was now only talking of taking revenge over Yu-gi-oh. Yet their first law was to remain as unnoticed as possible... If Yugi had already linked him and his brother, they had better stop fighting him now and before it was too late. Their secret could i _not_ /i be discovered. He bowed again and walked out of the ruins.

Yami nodded in return, and watched him move away, wondering who these strange people were. They all had the same black eyes and hair... Both Yu-gi-oh and him had concluded that it was some kind of a duelist group, maybe a sect...

- Hello there ! Are you even listening ? suddenly interrupted Yugi.

- I am sorry... I was thinking of these people.

- We thought of them before, come on, I'm taking over, I'll be late !

- Go on. I shall retire now.

As Yu-gi-oh took back control over his body, the yami felt himself drawn to the Millennium Puzzle. He surrendered to the familiar, almost welcoming darkness and glacial sensation of loneliness... But he was not lonely anymore. For now, even if the boy was still very young, he had someone to care for him.

Though he loved dueling, Yugi had lost a little of his interest in the game since it was mostly his alter-ego fighting. Of course, he would just have to ask if he wanted to battle on his own, but since the pharaoh was here to do things for him, he had become somewhat lazy. However, at the present time, he was so exited that he could have done a thousand times over all he did this afternoon : cleaning the garage, dusting the shop, doing his homework and even the two duels against Joey and Throiga. For he now had a date with Tea ! The only thought of her made his cheeks turn light red, as they always did when his friends were teasing him about love. As he was walking, his whole body was pushed forwards, yet he remained in a calm pace not to appear out of breath when he'd be at the café. He turned the corner... saw the pet shop... and right next to it, his mind turned the teen in a goddess to Yugi's eyes.

Tea was wearing a light white dress, matching very well her pale yellow purse ; her hair were pushed behind her ears by two hairclips ; and she had just enough make-up on to value her eyes and her soft lips. The boy melted at her sight when she waved to him and sat down at a table.

- Sorry to be late ! he said after having crossed the road.

- You're not late, you're right on time, Yugi. Relax !

- You know how you make me feel, so don't "relax" me !

- You'll have to behave at the movies ! I don't want you horsing around, we'll be kicked out, smiled Tea, amused.

- How silly. I should have directly invited you to my bedroom.

- You obsessed freak ! Come on, let's get those Cokes and move on.

- Who turned me on in the first place ? Yugi replied.

Tea smiled at the memory. It was true that she had been in love with him for more than a year before she could declare anything, but she was definitely the one who made the first step – you couldn't count on Yugi for that sort of things. Before she opened his eyes he was deeply plunged in the Shadow Games, paler day by day. Then sometime, he eventually pushed the passion to the Millennium items and figured out the Puzzle... The boy never noticed her love for him, though she thought it was unfortunately pretty obvious. Tea knew about the yami as well, though he remained much darker and more mysterious than her usual friends. She was quite good at figuring people out, but she did not spend enough time with the entity to really get to know him – especially since himself forgot half of his past... To Tea, the pharaoh brought a good thing and a problem. First of all, he managed to do the impossible : get Yugi to look at something else than his cards. And Tea, seeing the change clearer than if it were water, jumped on the occasion. They had been lovers since then. But a problem remained : recently, yami-Yugi had discovered that him and Seto Kaiba, powerful head of his own corporation, used to be lovers, several thousand years ago in Egypt. As the pharaoh did not change at all, he naturally stepped towards his recovered love and Kaiba did not resist the mysterious charm of his rival's alter-ego. Tea did not have anything against gay relationships, but the yami was using Yugi's body... Even though the boy himself was bisexual and did not mind, it disturbed the girl who felt a bit jealous of Seto, though it was with Yugi that she was in love. The situation was very confusing and she was unsure what to say or do. So she just left things as they were... Her jealous feelings had grown into anger, then secret hatred for him – though she'd never tell anybody. Her reason and common sense was overwhelmed by her love for Yugi. Sometimes she even wondered if she didn't have herself a yami who was feeding on her negative feelings...

When the movie ended, they walked a little in the park. The exciting adventure erased to them both their sexual desires, and they just kissed before separating.

- See you at school, murmured Tea.

Yugi nodded. He then decided that a walk would help him stay awake : it was well past midnight and he was very tired. He walked several streets, went past his school without a single glance at it, and picked his way through the ruins, that were the fastest way to go home from where he was.

As he was climbing over a collapsed piece of wall, a noise turned his head left. Some people were apparently walking towards him... He hopped they were well-intentioned, but recognized them and hid under the cement.

- ... impossible to do without being seen.

- You ... so annoying !

- You know the code. Bear with it.

- I want my revenge !

- It's just _not_ possible, do you understand that ? Meiegard, if you duel him again, he'll figure us out without a doubt. So stay quiet and control yourself ! Our time will come with him soon.

- Hey wait ... !

They stopped. Hidden under his wall, Yugi cursed between his teeth at the piece of iron that had just pierced through his leg... The two men were listening. Yami, who endured pain much better than his other, quickly took control and stiffed his body without a single breath. Blood was running loose on his leg and reddening the sand of white dust.

- What the hell... Show yourself ! yelled Throiga's bother with rage.

- Someone at this late hour ? Your senses must be mistaking.

- Then step right there and see if you can't smell that ! said the young man excitingly.

- By Isis, you are right ! It is blood. Human's blood, I'd say a young adult.

Yami at first could not believe what he was hearing. He stayed all idiot on the sand, eyes wide opened, but his friend Yugi hurried him to go. He rose up, stepping with a growl on the damaged leg, and passed from under the fallen wall to another more resistant one, standing vertically. Hidden behind it, he saw the duelist and his brother drawing near his previous hiding place, and Throiga lifted if with but little effort. Yami widened his eyes. There was no more need to hide. Getting up, he ran for his life through the debris... Behind him, the two men hesitated, stepped forward, then turned back and disappeared.

The pharaoh ran straight home, were Yugi's grandfather was fortunately asleep. He stopped only when he was in the bathroom.

- Yugi, I'm going to do this myself, the pain would make you scream.

- Yami, what's wrong ? asked the boy in a shaken voice. What happened !

- These men are vampires, said the pharaoh in an urgent voice as he was taking a bottle of alcohol. They are survivors from the Great Purge of the Nile.

- What ?

- In ancient Egypt, they were everywhere. The people were so scared of them that even mentioning them was bad luck. For that reason, no scribe kept track of them at all and they eventually were believed to be myth. They are said to be the eleventh plague that Amon-Ra, the unique god, sent to the people that held his missioner prisoner.

- But yami, that was two thousand years ago !

- Vampires are immortal, and will never sleep as long as they have a mission.

- Atemu felt that the boy was really starting to be scared :

- You know, as long as we have the Millenium Puzzle, they cannot harm us. It's the sign of royalty, they can't touch it.

- After all, it wasn't entirely a lie.

- Is that the reason why you never want me to remove it ?

- Yes.

- But we have it ! Why did you run ?

- They would have seen it.

Puzzled, Yugi remained silent for a while as his yami was removing the piece of iron. Blood came running out it the bathtub, but the pharaoh wrapped his leg up in a large bandage.

- Yami... what do they want ?

- Mostly, I would assume killing me, the pharaoh replied quietly.

- The young boy didn't answer. He knew his alter-ego was probably used to that, but the thought shacked him.

- That will do for now, said the yami. Should you take over ?

- Does it hurt a lot ?

- Less than when it was pierced by that piece of fence...

- Ok, I'll try not to scream, sighted Yugi.

The young boy carefully explored the pain and decided it was bearable : he installed himself back in his body. Time to sleep, he thought. For a moment he wondered if the vampires would come while he was asleep, but he was too tired to think about it and collapsed on his bed.

The night was now fully dark and quiet. Eventual late parties were over, and the town had turned its light off until 5 a.m. Along the roads, a few cats were making the kingdom theirs ; suddenly, one of them hissed as a dark shadow was approaching... A tall man, dressed with a large jacket that flew near his feet but perfectly fitted him, was moving carefully towards the card shop. His face was unclear as he turned around the house, looking for an open window, which he found in the kitchen... He passed his head by the opening, checking for eventual alarms, but the only one there was was off. The man slipped in.

In Yugi's room, the spirit of the Puzzle suddenly emerged out of darkness. He wondered why – did he have a bad dream, or did Yugi ? Wanting to make sure and check that everything was fine, he gently took control of the boy's body without waking him and stood up. He then heard a noise downstairs, and waited for more... Everything was quiet. Putting some clothes on, he opened the door and nearly caught a heart attack – Kaiba was standing in the opening.

- What are you doing here ? he chuckled, sitting down on the bed.

- Just dropping by for a visit, the newcomer answered, stepping in the room.

- Don't you think it's a little late ? It could have been Yugi waking up.

- At least now I know who I'm talking to, said Seto, and he reached out for the pharaoh's lips.

They kissed passionately, feeling in every cell a sensation of deliverance, comfort and intense pleasure. They had not been together for about three weeks, and to the yami it was an awfully long time... When he was young, the prince could not spend two days without his priest, under threat of high fevers and sickness. Everyone at the palace knew of their affair – which was quite common for the epoch. The only thing that disturbed the people a little was the age difference between Atemu and Kaiba... However, it was the future pharaoh's will – a god's will.

When at last they split apart, an expression of great joy could be red in all of the yami's body. Kaiba sat on the bed next to him.

- It feels good to see you again, Seto, said the pharaoh with shiny eyes.

The priest looked down on him and smiled. Ever since the king's son was born, he, Seto Kaiba, had been in charge for him. More than a father, he was a confident and a trusted friend to the young Atemu. This ever evil priest, careless for animal and human sacrifices, eager for power, had always been considered the pharaoh's loyal follower, but Kaiba's desires and interest remained very obscure. As the head priest of the palace, though still young, he was more feared and fled from, than respected and loved. He had this aura, this attitude and bearing, that made people fear him and admire him at the same time.

The charge of the young boy drastically changed Kaiba's way of being, of thinking. He was barely twenty when the prince's birth had been announced throughout all of Egypt : the king mandated him to place the baby under gods' protection and legitimate him as the direct son of the Sun-god Ra. Unfortunately, his mother died in the process of giving birth... The pharaoh was too busy for him, and did not want the royal prince to be cared for only by servants ; Kaiba found himself personally in charge for the education of the boy. It was a strange situation – the master was to obey the apprentice – but they had grown used to it, and young Atemu was never to disrespect him. He was, besides, about the only person to beneficiate of that honor. This new responsibility changed about everything in Kaiba's way of looking at things. He was still cruel and bitter with others, but the only sight of the boy made him melt. It could be seen in every smile, in every motherly look the priest gave his little prince, that paternal love was shared between the two of them. Over time, this complicity did grow into real love as the young pharaoh developed more attraction for males than for females in the palace. In his teenager years, he would sleep with about any boy he found pleasant, but the priest had progressively won every bit of Atemu's adoration and sexual needs. As for Kaiba himself, the relationship was not contested by neither the prince's father nor by the gods, and the situation suited him.

As the love between the two of them grew stronger, the priest unconsciously became impossible to live with. He treated his followers and servants with the most despicable disdain, and did not hesitate to violently flagellate anyone who irritated – or even annoyed – him. Behavior the prince carefully reproduced.

Now, things were not so different... Of course, with less power and more restraining rules, the two men had learned control of themselves, but their relationship remained the same - something between motherly tenderness and intense passion and desire. The situation was almost considered incest, but it was not a problem to them : both remained pure love... In the darkness of Yu-gi-oh's room, anything was possible once more.

.o0O0o.

The next day, Tea decided to wait for Yugi on his way to school. As he walked out of the shop, she saw his tired eyes, his uncombed hair and, most of all, this bearing, that pose of his body that she hated so much : he was very straight, his head held up with his hands on his bag's strap, looking around with this determined, challenging eyes, as if he was ready to take on the world. The young girl bit her lip until she tasted blood. Herself never made him look that way. Yes, he was bisexual, but with a strong preference for men... And she, a female, loved him. Swallowing back her hating tears, she waved at him lightly and they walked to school together. Though Yugi was trying to engage conversation, Tea stayed cold as ice and he soon gave up, guessing her reasons.

Himself woke up this morning feeling very good, satisfied. Of course, he didn't see what had happened during the night, but he could tell quite easily just by observing his bed... Before going to school he had to clean it up. This situation was still very bizarre for him. Someone was actually using his body without him even knowing it. But it suited him : as a boy, he was too young for "real sex games" as the others called it, plus he was rather shy. But yami, a mature adult, knew what he was doing. Yugi obviously couldn't enjoy the actual act, but at least the desire wasn't as intense as it used to be when he was alone... To turn away from what he considered, at the epoch, like a sexual abnormality, he completely put himself, mind and soul, into the shadow games. But his existence and sad state was changed when the pharaoh arrived in his life. First, he helped him a lot with his strategies ; then, Yugi had learned about the yami's sexual preferences, and what he thought was buried deep down had come back to the surface as fast as new. His other self had thought him to believe in himself, to be proud of what he was and not hide or burry it, and of course... turned Kaiba's attention back to him. Each time the pharaoh and Seto made love, a terrible thirst was quenched in Yugi's guts. But still, influenced by modern society, the boy didn't show off as the pharaoh would have about his bisexual state.

Throughout the whole day, Tea champed at the bit. She didn't have any problems with her boyfriend's preferences ; however, to her, what the pharaoh was doing was not free will – more like... slavery. She knew mostly of Yugi's desires, but in her mind people had to be responsible for themselves and their actions. He was just leaving the matter to his other self and would never learn anything this way.

The situation only got worse in the afternoon, when a young boy started talking to Yugi. Seeing it from the math classroom, through the windows, Tea turned dark red when she saw the two of them leaving in the direction of the toilet... How could he do this to her ? How could he be that careless ? It looked like he really didn't give a damn how she could feel. She asked to be excused for a moment and left the class with burning tears down her cheeks. She never felt worse in her entire life.

When Yugi got out of the bathroom, it was time to go home. He was in an excellent mood. He joined his friends – Tea, Joey and Christian – out of school, and suddenly his moral dropped down : Tea had red eyes and her head lowered down. Somehow, she probably heard of what happened during his free period... He didn't want to talk in front of his two other buddies, so he just put a hand on her shoulder and looked at her with sorry eyes. She rose her head, and as usual, looking at him in the eyes made her forgive everything immediately... He invited her home, they made love, and as Tea rested next to him and looked at him, she thought this boy used to spend his life in cards, and that he now spent it in sex.

The next day was a Saturday. Yugi had decided to spend it playing his favorite game – duel monsters. He took his deck, put on his dueling disk and took a walk to the park. As he passed the Kaiba Corporation building, his yami rose next to him.

- Yugi, look, he said.

The young boy looked : Seto Kaiba was pacing up and down in his office on the last floor, next to his picture window, in full sun.

- He looks quite concerned, Yugi answered.

- Yes...

- Let me guess, you wanna talk to him.

- I would like to, yes.

- Ok, the boy sighted, you can take over.

Like a lion in cage, Kaiba was walking furiously around his desk. Since early this morning, he had been restlessly phoning around and had been anxious as ever. Mokuba was missing. His brother had no idea where he could be, and since fleeing from home or getting up early was not the young boy's style, he had reasons to be worried. Suddenly his phone rang, and he furiously answered.

- Did you find him ?

- No sir. But young Yu-gi-oh is here to see you.

- Let him in.

First good new of the day, he bitterly thought as he was hanging up. It would be the first time his lover supported him in hard times, and not the opposite. At the thought of Atemu's face, all his anger suddenly went away, leaving him in prey to a pressuring, painful sorrow. He closed his eyes, allowing tears to run down his face.

When the pharaoh stepped in the room, he found Kaiba, devastated, collapsed on his chair, his head in his hands. He had hardly ever seen him so down. Softly, he slipped behind him and started massaging his shoulders gently. Words were unnecessary. Kaiba soon stopped sobbing and let his head rest back against yami's chest. Finally he sighted.

- I can't find Mokuba, he finally said. He was not in bed this morning at six, and he's nowhere to be seen.

The pharaoh knew how much Seto loved his little brother, and how it could destroy him to loose him. They were not in love yet when he had first seen that painfully determined look in his eyes, at the duelist kingdom, when his only motivation was getting his brother back from Pegasus. But at least then he knew who held him captive...

- You know, it's not the first time it happens, people always try to ransom him... because I'm rich... but here, no note, nothing ! Kaiba said desperately.

- Kaiba... You'll find him... you always do.

Kaiba sighted. It was true that it wasn't the first time his little brother disappeared, but each time he was worried as hell. The last time was about two years ago, when he had been kidnapped : he had been rescued nearly before a ship sailed away with him on board. What would happen this time... ? Suddenly the phone rang, and they both jumped in the air. Kaiba answered in an angry voice.

- What ?

- Rescue team 14 in sector a3. We found him. Over.

- Yami-Yugi clearly saw Seto's shoulder drop down and the pressure being released from his mind. He closed his eyes.

- I think I'll call it a day. Now Atemu... you know what Mokuba thinks about our relationship...

- There is no problem, said the pharaoh with a smile.

When Yugi came out of the building, he saw a shadow vanishing from behind a wall. He was almost sure it was Tea, with tears down her eyes.

The next day, a Sunday, he received a call from Kaiba's cellphone. His lover wanted to talk to him about a "personal matter". Yami could probably guess what it was, but they agreed on an old building from which it was possible to get on the roof. The day basically went on with Yugi holding the card shop for his grandfather, who was gone to see someone named Shadi and whom he had no clue who it was.

On the decided hour (6 o'clock), Atemu went to the city center and took an elevator to the top of the chosen building. Kaiba was not here yet. He just waited there, sitting with himself, staring at the horizon... He remembered the view from the Thebes palace, from where you could have the most wonderful sunsets behind the pyramids, and the sunrise behind the sphinx on the morning... Then the priest would come, put and a hand on his shoulder and explain, holding his scepter up to the great buildings, how slaves suffered to rise these statues. Never again could he be the greatest living entity, the all-powerful ruler of the sand land, but at least, Kaiba was with him and shared his memories.

Suddenly, the elevator door clunked behind him, bringing him back on Earth. Appeared Seto, dressed in his blue cloak : he moved towards him and they kissed in the setting sun. The pharaoh was smiling, but the priest looked very concerned. Yami darkened.

- What's the matter ?

- It's a problem with some friends of 'yours', Atemu. (he sat down and the pharaoh followed) I received a phone call at my office this morning : it was Tea, who told me through her tears basically all that she felt about Yu-gi-oh being in love with her and Yami being in love with me. Though she knows it's not the same person, she can't stand the fact that you're using her friend's body for your sexual life, because she says Yugi also enjoys a part for himself – let me finish – and she is so jealous that she can't take the situation anymore. I hardly ever see her and she told me all that on the phone in the middle of my office ! She was talking about how Yugi is lost in his life, how you control him, how having sex with me makes him look so much more satisfied than she ever would... I told her I'd speak to you.

Kaiba had explained all this in a simple way and with that clear voice that Atemu knew so well of him : he used it a lot during celebrations in Egypt, and today for his business life. What Yami had just heard he didn't expect at all. Tea looked so straight and always cheering that he could not imagine her crying for something as futile as that.

- But she's not futile, Yugi interrupted. She does love me and I love her... I didn't know she was that jealous...

- It looks like the situation has gotten quite bad, answered the yami. I don't know what to do...

- Atemu, said Kaiba who had heard the pharaoh, I want you to know something : I love you, with all my heart and soul – though I know I'm not good at showing feelings – and I'm not sure I could live without you... but I'm ready to try if I become a problem.

- No !

- You interfere with that boy's life and he doesn't have his word to say, replied Kaiba sharply. I know you cherish him more than anything, you should think about him to.

- He put the puzzle together. It's fate.

- Atemu, fate does not_exist_ in this world. People believe in one god, or in nothing – they believe in money, hate, violence and corruption, drugs and alcohol. This is not Egypt anymore – apparently you have more trouble pulling away from it than I do. Trust me, it would be better for the both of us if –

Yami placed a finger on Kaiba's lips :

- Don't say it.

Seto rose his hand and caressed Yugi's cheek in an effort to comfort him and hide his own feelings. In the cold breeze of the evening, it felt cold and the pharaoh pressed it on his heart.

- You're asking too much...

Kaiba lowered his head. The thought of living his everyday life without his lover – having to go to work, taking care of Mokuba, getting to bed at night – was simply unbearable. On the other hand, he remembered Tea's voice on the phone... First she had yelled at him, then she had broken into tears and begged him to leave Yugi alone. She didn't want to hear anything about his double personality : according to her, it was the most destructive element in his life. A few years ago, Kaiba would not have cared about a little girl and her heart stories, and at first he didn't mind either using the teenager Yu-gi-oh. But the pharaoh, out of the past, suddenly taught him how to love again... The presence of his protégé from ancient times launched a reaction that was printed in his very flesh : the soothing effect of the pharaoh on his priest was undeniable. Only him could calm him down when Seto entered one of his mad angers during which the servants would not approach him, only him could make the priest loose all his ways at once... only him managed to lit a single flame of love in a cruel heart.

Of course the last thing he wanted was to leave Yugi. But through the boy, the pharaoh had taught him to care for others, especially friends of friends – plus Kaiba knew how much the pharaoh had become attached to the teenager, partly because it was his opposite in terms of kindness verses cruelty, and they completed each other, but also because Yugi was curiously similar to another boy from ancient Egypt that had come to be the "pharaoh's favorite pet". Seto often teased Atemu about how he kept living in the past and was always trying to find the things he used to know in the modern world, but it was about to become a problem...

- Look Seto, there is no way we're going to split apart. I love you ! cried the pharaoh.

- I love you as well Atemu, I was just trying to think about Yugi... But we'll talk about that some other time, it's dark.

They kissed once more before separating at the bottom of the building, and Yugi took a walk back to the shop, avoiding as much as possible the old mall in ruins.

- You know, Yami... I don't want to be a problem...

- I'm the one who is using your body.

- Yes but you and Kaiba have been together for _much_ longer than Tea and me.

- It's not a reason.

- Then what ? Are you gonna let Kaiba go ?

- No...

- But then Tea needs to understand.

- No !

- Then _what_ ?

Yami didn't know either, and the boy annoyed him now. He closed his mind and built a mental wall so Yugi could not perceive his thoughts. Yugi felt it, but didn't imitate him and the pharaoh could guess he needed guidance... First of all, the problem itself didn't seem one to him. Why was Tea even caring about Yugi's body ? As long as he loved her, where was the problem of sleeping with another guy ? Modern world... what a strange place to be. Women shouldn't even have their own word to say. They should be made to obey. But the pharaoh knew that in this place, the only thought of forcing somebody – even a female - was very shocking. Tea had to be taken in consideration... clever girl, too. Using Kaiba's sensibility to reach to the yami was a smart move. The pharaoh stopped his train of thoughts, conscious that Tea was now openly his enemy.

On the next day, things got even worse. Tea was not in school ; she stayed at home because she was ill... Yugi paid her a visit after class. He rang on the door and looked up to the closed curtains behind Tea's room, and nothing moved. Her mother opened :

- Ah, hello Yugi. Tea is in her room with Joey, but I'm sure she wouldn't mind a visit from you.

- Oh... well, maybe not then, I don't want to disrupt.

- It probably won't, you know... you can go up there and see her.

- No, really I'd feel bad... thanks anyways.

- As you wish ! Bye then.

- Good bye.

Yugi turned away and miserably picked his way back home. He felt terrible, sure that Tea was sick because of him and Joey was there to listen to the story... Absorbed in his thoughts, he didn't see any of the two shadows that slipped down from a roof as he took the small passage between two buildings. However, he did feel his heart pounding once in his chest, as if he got scared all of a sudden and instantly calmed down. Surprised, he stopped and put a hand against it, but it was beating normally as if nothing happened.

- That's odd... he murmured to himself.

Yugi went back to walking, feeling insecure. A breeze was lightly blowing his hair, and a newspaper page stuck itself on his leg. Irritated, he bent down to remove it : immediately, he felt a glacial hand against his mouth, and another that grabbed his arm and twisted it behind his back. Everywhere where the frozen skin touched his, an intense sensation of burning ripped his mind. He struggled and gasped for air, but the man violently pinned him against the cement and put a foot on his head. He managed to free his mouth and yelled out in terror and pain the name of the pharaoh.

Sat down in his chamber inside the puzzle, Yami was daydreaming about Kaiba and Tea. What was there to be done ? He could not let go his lover and he could not ask Yugi to leave Tea – nor Tea to stop worrying. Suddenly he sensed something abnormal outside and took a look through Yugi's eyes... Nothing unusual. The presence grew stronger and closer, frightening the yami in a too familiar way... suddenly he understood. He jumped on his feet and rushed out his room to find control, but he froze on the way : a vampire hand had just been laid on the boy's body. Atemu was trapped in the Puzzle.

Held to the ground, Yugi felt his attacker sit down on his back, paralyzing him with his weight, and the cold hands ripped his jacket off, leaving his chest naked. Despite the situation, the boy felt a clear hardening between his legs as he remembered... almost seven years ago, when he was a young child. That day, that night, he had been taken down the exact same way, his clothes ripped off, and the feeling of the huge, hard penis as the adult penetrated him violently, leaving him breathless. The man withdrew, then stroke down again, and again, and again, until he finally left, leaving Yugi curled up on himself under the neon lamp, feeling dirty, ripped off and helplessly small. Today, the same thing was happening again, as the present attacker passed his hands under the boy's chest as if in search for something. Which he found... As the vampire laid his hands on the Millenium Puzzle, Yugi screamed in pain and horror as he felt a terrible wave of glacial feelings take over his whole body. Suddenly all noise cleared out. Yugi rose his head, and found himself surrounded by light. In front of him in this vast nothing stood Atemu, his arms risen in the shape of a cross, and head thrown backwards. Slowly he was fading away, and the more he disappeared, the more Yugi felt his heart torn apart. In an ultimate effort he rose his hand to touch him... As he finally reached his body, the pharaoh rose his head brutally, widened his eyes and looked straight in Yugi's. There was a blade-like noise in the air. Suddenly the yami imploded, spilling blood around the light that became red. The pain then became too unbearable and Yugi passed out.

.o0O0o.

When he woke up again, his eyes remained closed. He called, called and called for Yami inside of him, but only silence and echoes answered him. A soft whisper came to his ears, from the outside. He realized he was in a bed, with people talking around him, but he refused to open his eyes. For ages he called desperately in vain, and tears streamed down his cheeks as he realized he actually _was_ alone. He choked at the thought, and immediately the voices grew silent : only then, he opened his eyes. He was in a white bedroom, probably at hospital, with his grandfather, Tea and Joey at the end of his bed. When Tea realized he was finally awake, she sat on the bed and smiled.

- Are you okay ?

But Yugi was _not_ ok at all. He tried to answer, and his throat made a horrible frog-like noise. Joey turned away to hide his laughter. The young boy swallowed a few times without success...

- That's good enough of an answer, Tea. Yugi's been through a lot, he should rest now, said his grandfather.

At last he managed to choke away the ball in his throat and said in a cramped voice :

- I'm fine... At least I think so. What happened ?

- You tell us, Yug, said Joey. Tristan found you in the middle of the passage way near the mall, you were half-naked and badly hurt. Your arm's broken.

Yugi looked at his arm, and saw in a quick flashback how it had been twisted behind his back, and the horrible cracking noise that came after it. He recalled the pain that stroke him when it laid flat besides him in the fog of his mind.

- I see... he said in a weird, distant voice.

- Let's give him some rest, ok guys ? Let's go, said Joey.

- Yes, I think that would be the best right now, said a nurse, entering the room. I'll give him sleeping pills.

- I don't want sleeping p-

But the nurse didn't let him finish and put the tablets next to his bed on a small table. Everyone then left while Yugi was about to drink the drug... he hesitated. It would be so easy to forget about the pain and sleep... too easy. He emptied the glass in a nearby plant and readjusted his pillows with one hand. He re-visioned what had happened after the odd heartbeat... He hadn't seen the face of his attacker, but he did feel the glacial skin against his. A human could just not be that cold and still alive. But what else could it be ? Suddenly he remembered the run... running away from the so-called vampires. But Yami said they could not harm them as long as he wore the Puzzle... He settled deeper in his bed and looked around. Nothing much, two chairs, some flowers, the table with an alarm clock and a strange plastic bag that Yugi took. He opened it : inside were pieces of a scattered golden object... His eyes widened in shock as he realized it was the Millenium Puzzle in there. Not dismantled, but irremediably broken in a thousand pieces. Before he could say or think anything else, the curtains flew and a bat entered.

Sat down in his office, Seto Kaiba was preparing himself to leave his workplace and go back to Mokuba at home, when suddenly he felt nauseous and had to sit back down on his chair. His head was turning, his heart pounding too fast... He thought he'd have to drop by the nurse on the way back, but as he took the elevator, his temperature went back to normal, as did the rest of his body. Only was left this pressurizing sensation of unease. Feeling insecure, he took a driver to drop him at home, where even Mokuba's drawings did not chase away the uncomfortable feeling of tightness.

Outside of Yugi's room, sat down on a hard steel bench, Tea's worries where calming down. Yugi was alive and safe, and she would let no one hurt him anymore. Unconsciously, it was probably why she refused to go home and rest as well ; she wanted to be sure that her boyfriend was ok and well guarded. She somehow felt a great evil at work against the boy or against his double, and held on the thought that a hospital was indeed the surest place to be in. She was nearly falling asleep in the fading light of sunset when Joey walked in.

- Oh... Hi Jou, said Tea in a sleepy voice.

- Hey Tea, he answered in a soft, unusual voice. How's Yugi ?

- He hasn't made a sound, I guess he's just sleeping.

- You don't have to stay here, you know. He's safe in there.

Tea rose her head and smiled. So Joey was also worried... could he sense that danger that surrounded Yugi, too ? She hopped that he would, because then he would probably want to protect him as well. Suddenly she felt ridiculous. What kind of a great danger could there be in a big city like this ? But then again, with all this ancient Egyptian story, anything could happen...

Jounouchi was standing next to Tea, sat on her bench, looking down on her. She didn't move ; she was used to having him around quiet, and respected the choice. His eyes slowly descended from her shiny dark brown hair to her eyes, looking down on the floor, then to her beautifully curved chest. He could guess the delicate form of her breasts under her green jacket... Joey suddenly looked away, ashamed, and tried to think of Mai rather, but she had been deceased for more that a month now, and the pictures he had of her were not sufficient anymore. For a long time he had secretly hopped that Kaiba would finally kick Tea out so that he could become more forward with her, but apparently the opposite was happening and Jou was longing after a non-existing dream. His look caressed the teen's hands before he said in an ever softer voice :

- Well... tis getting late... I'm off – and you should come with me, you look dead tired !

- I know, but I can't leave Yugi alone.

- Guess not... well, cya then.

- See you tomorrow.

Paralyzed on his bed, Yugi watched the bat slowly go down in circles in front of him. He saw it turn into a tall man in a cloud of black smoke, dressed in a large night-colored cloak, with skin pale as he had only seen it once in his life.

- Throiga ! he spat, in shock.

- Yes, it is me. It's sad that you had to be linked to the pharaoh... You are a young intelligent boy, and if you overpass a few weaknesses such as dealing with feelings, you could go far in life.

- But... !

- I wish I was here for anything else than what I am about to do, said the vampire, moving towards a chair next to the bed, but it is ineluctable, and I have no choice. However, I have sympathy for you, so if you have any questions before I start, I will answer, but you must be quick. I have other business on the way.

Throiga ! The last duelist he had faced in the shadow game, who fought with such style and imperial moves ! It could not be possible that he was a vampire, this small polite man... Yugi abruptly asked :

- Where are your teeth ?

- Oh, boy, that is the last question I expected from you... but if you really want to know...

On his last word, Throiga widened his mouth in a horrible rictus, and the two dreadful, pointy teeth appeared, long enough to touch his bottom lip even though they were fully apart. Yugi could hardly believe his eyes. As the vampire closed back his mouth, the boy smelled with intense disgust a scent of rotten blood.

- Satisfied ? asked Throiga in a disdainful voice.

- Where do you come from ?

- Why, Egypt of course. Personally, I was born there, and raised in the ideal of killing the current pharaoh – Atemu. Unfortunately he had secretly performed a ritual so old that even we vampires forgot about, a ritual that immuned him against vampires, if you will. When at last I could get hold of him, when he was in my power and defenseless, I took much pleasure in sucking his blood out – all of his blood, until his body was completely dry of it. I had waited twenty years for it. Quite young, heh ? And royal blood tastes a lot better than anything else, I can tell you for being one of the few vampires to have had the privilege. But that magic he had unleashed around him took us both across time : I saw the pyramids loose all colors and wear away, I saw the sphinx be buried in sand and Thebes crash down to ruins as many wars took place in it... And I had to wait for three ages until he finally awakened in you, young Yugi, because while he couldn't save his body, he preserved his mind in the Millenium Puzzle, becoming part of it. He slept for the three ages I had to survive through, until _you_ managed – somehow – to figure the Puzzle out and bring him back to life through you – and if I'm not mistaken, he has become quite a significant part of yours.

- You're not mistaken...

- Anything else you want to know ?

- Yes ! Where's yami ?

- Destroyed.

Yugi choked on himself. Throiga was only confirming the horrible truth he had found, because by removing the Puzzle from his neck, he would only keep the pharaoh from being able to control him, but he would still be there. It was the first time since he first put it together, that he was absolutely alone in his body. And apparently he had grown so used to it that this silence was now tightening his throat and filled his eyes with burning tears.

- No...

- Is it so bad ? said the vampire while taking a handful of dust and pieces of gold in the bag. You are free to do things yourself now. You can love Anzu without having to bother with Seto or ancient Egypt anymore.

- But that's not going to happen, is it ? cried Yugi with anger.

- An intelligent thought at last.

- What are you gonna do ?

- Simply kill you. I'm afraid I shall have to waste this... appetizing blood of yours, but I have orders...

The young boy was so desperate and furious that he forgot everything about his broken arm or his weariness, and without thinking, he suddenly rose to his feet and punched the vampire in the head, hurting his fist on the way. Then he looked next to his bed for the security alarm and pressed it as hard as he could. The small light went on.

- Fool ! said the vampire, holding his mouth with a painful look on his face.

- Go away, leave me alone ! yelled Yugi.

Tea irrupted in the room, just in time to see Throiga drawing a long knife from his side and throwing it at the boy. Yugi turned around at his girlfriend's scream, and the movement caused the blade to hit the wall just a centimeter away from his throat. Time froze. Next to the window, Yugi, in shock, was looking down at the knife where his neck had been the moment before ; Tea, in the door opening, was pressing both fists on her mouth with a terrified look ; Throiga, on the other side of the bed, was staring at Yugi with demented eyes.

All of a sudden, two armed men from the hospital security pushed the girl away, and entered the room. With a curse, the vampire put his black cape on top of himself and it reduced until it was turned into a bat again... then quickly flew out the window.

.o0O0o.

Outside the dirty glass, the grey clouds were again hanging over the city. They had only been there since this morning, but in the old man's mind, they were shrouding everything for almost three days now. Yugi's grandfather, one elbow on his counter, was starring out the window with absent eyes... the rain was about to fall, he thought carelessly. A lightening rushed through the clouds, and the thunder answered almost immediately. Then, as to give reason to the old man, a small, dense rain darkened the road outside. What a heavy afternoon... Suddenly, Tea rushed in, her head protected under her school books. The grandfather rose his head.

- Hi ! she said, while putting the books on the counter. Terrible weather, heh ?

- Yes...

Tea's smile vanished. Since Yugi had started to loose faith in life, so did his grandfather... though his state was not nearly as bad as the boy's, who was still in hospital although he was physically able to leave it.

- Well, I can't say I bring very good news, but at least now he's drinking again.

- But it's the best thing I've heard in two days, said the elder with a reassuring smile.

- And his condition is improving... well, not his mind, but his body is.

- I'm only surprised you can't get him out of there, Tea. You love him so much...

- But it looks like it's not working the other way anymore ! the girl exclaimed.

- We both know that he's just devastated by the death of the yami. He'll get over it... "or at least I hope so", he thought, while Tea was having the exact same idea.

- Well, all we can do is support him and pray. All I wish for is that once he's better, he won't go back to that state he was in before Yami arrived.

- In this case, _you_ have to make sure he won't.

- I guess so... man, this rain is just not stopping. I'll call my mom over to pick me up.

- When I close the shop, I'll go to the hospital and see if I can cheer him up a bit.

They talked a little more, then Tea's mom arrived in her car and the girl waved goodbye to Yugi's grandfather, leaving him back to his dark thoughts.

Three hours later, the old man arrived in front of the dirty grey building. He sighted when he saw that the window he grew accustomed to looking up to, was dark and lonely. One amongst all the others, some lit, some as dark... One in the sea of people sick or healthy, yet still all looking for comfort and hope in their daily problems or in bigger issues of life. Deep in his thoughts, the old man didn't realize he had pushed Yugi's hospital door and was now looking over his bed. Empty. His eyes widened, and he softly called :

- Yugi ?

- Grandfather ?

He sighted deeply.

- Where in god's name are you ?

- What god ? There is no god. No Christian god, no Jew god, no Muslim god, no... no card god ! No Egyptian-

- Yugi, stop it. Get back on your bed.

Used to obeying his tutor, the boy crawled from under the bed and sat on it.

- If you're good enough to leave bed, why don't you come back home ? asked the grandfather in a softer voice.

- Home... doesn't sound any good to me. Everything there has his presence... the clock... the cupboard... the cards... the shadows... the – he choked – bed...

- Tea is worried about you, Yugi, we all are ! Hospital is no better than home, you can come.

- I get a lot of time to think here, and it's quiet, said the boy in a suddenly flat voice.

The old man abruptly swallowed. He was scared of the flame he just saw in Yugi's eyes – a light that swiftly lit and vanished. He did not know what it meant, unlike most of the boy's expressions.

- Well... think harder about how much grief you're causing us, he said uneasily, leaving.

Yugi settled back on his pillow. Though the visit of his grandfather had annoyed him – he wanted to be alone, alone, alone ! – the man was right, he had spent enough time in hospital. But the perspective of going back to his everyday life was not an option, it was too... unbearable to even think of. All the persons he knew irritated him – his grandfather, Joey and Tristan – even Tea ! Suddenly he rose from his pillows. Kaiba. Kaiba did not know about his accident. He quickly put his everyday clothes on and slipped out of his room, his mind shrouded by pain as it had been for the last days. He took the elevator to the first floor and discreetly slipped out by the back door. He readjusted his jacket over his head, slim protection against the rain, and faded along the street.

In his office, Seto Kaiba was extremely busy in this crisis day – the calls were coming from everywhere, as apparently the new dueling device was not resistant to rain, and the six testers were reporting on its behavior. As he hung up on the last one of them, he jugged down a few notes and was about to call the science department when the phone rang again. Surprised to have a call while being on a "busy" notice for his whole company, he answered : "Hello ? Who is this ?" He was shaken to hear Yugi's voice on the phone, as he usually called on his personal cell.

- What is it ? he asked in an anxious voice. Why are you not calling from your home ?

Wondering how Kaiba knew that, the boy answered :

- I need to tell you something... well, first, do you know anything about vampires ?

Kaiba's phone nearly fell from his hand, and himself turned blanket white. Vampires ! What had happened ? Why was it Yugi talking about them and not Atemu ? He gasped for breath, now fully worried, and almost yelled :

- Yes, of course I know about vampires ! I'm the one who banished them from Egypt ! What's going on ?

- Well, three days ago, after school I was attacked by one-

- Did he TOUCH YOU ? screamed Seto, panicked.

- More than touch me, he actually... sat on me, and I thought he stabbed me, but there was no sign of it later in hospital. My arm was broken, and I can't find Yami anymore. Another vampire then came in my room and told me he was dead... ... Kaiba ? Kaiba !

But he got no answer, for Seto had just fainted.

.o0O0o.

Yugi eventually returned in hospital that day, without anyone noticing his escape, spare maybe for Tea who had picked up his wet clothes, but she didn't say anything. No one could now get any word from him. He stared in the emptiness of his room for the whole day and his condition, after slowly improving, suddenly fell back to a strange sickness, unexplainable and incurable. The doctors could do nothing for him, and Tea sat around whenever she had time. School had started again, and Yugi was sleeping on that day, ill as ever, with a high fever, and a burning throat and nose. Yugi's grandfather was not far from depression either, seeing his grandson and main sun in his life fall into the deep darkness of mental illness.

Kaiba's corporation was left to its vice-president's responsibility, as Kaiba himself stayed home all day, saying he was ill. On the next morning, he drove Mokuba to school and took a walk through the city. Around mid-day, he returned to KC and visited all of the building, checking on his employees. Everything was well.

After sitting for a while on some isolate chair, he took a private elevator to the highest point of the building – the roof. Watching the busy city in its everyday activity, he recalled the last time Atemu and him were together on a roof life this one... in the sunset and everything that makes a good date... he was ready to let Tea take over and not see Yami again, but today the thought brought tears to his eyes and he collapsed on his knees, crying and choking out of pain, liberating at last all the suffering accumulated since the death of his lover.

Yugi died of starvation this very evening. The doctors covered his body with a ghost-pale blanket and left the room in silence. Everyone was there – Tea in tears in Joey's arms, Bakura and Marik, Tristan with an arm around Duke's shoulders, Ishizu and Yugi's grandfather, other friends and companions, and even some curious fans of the greatest duelist in all times.

Kaiba was watching the sun set in the horizon. It seemed to be marking the end of a cycle, with no possible re-beginning. The president was very quiet and calm now. His distress cried away, he had the choice. His head was clear, and his thoughts regulated, as they always had been. He closed to the edge of the roof and looked down : the KC park, and a street, with cars going fast and trucks passing by. People walking, running, wild dogs and cats, two duelists encouraged by a few friends... He looked closer, stepping to the very edge of the building, and saw that it was one of his dueling kits. He smiled bitterly. All he had achieved in his life, without Atemu, now seemed shrouded and insignificant. Grey. He looked up to the sun, wishing with all his heart he could have seen the Egyptian gold once more... After a few minutes of starring at the sky, Kaiba closed his eyes and took his final step towards the gods.

* * *


End file.
